Sparring
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Natasha and Maria decide to take a break from practicing.


"You're doing a lot better today." Maria threw a ridge-hand at Natasha's neck. "You've actually landed a few hits."

"Too slow." Natasha blocked it and retaliated with a sweep-kick, which Maria avoided.

"Look who's talking," said Maria.

"Too much talking." Natasha then threw a spear-hand at Maria's solar plexus. Maria blocked it. Natasha followed it up with a side kick.

"NNGGGN!" Maria was thrown back by the kick. Maria was winded. She barely had time to catch her breath before she had to dodge Natasha's punch. Maria then threw a roundhouse kick. This was a mistake. Natasha had also thrown a roundhouse kick, and their legs hit each other at the same time.

"Ahhhh!" Maria could practically feel her shin swelling. She could see that Natasha had lost her balance. Maria took this opportunity to throw a sweep-kick. This time she was successful. Natasha hit the floor with a loud grunt.

Maria pinned her to the floor. "Another round?"

"Maybe after a little break," said Natasha. "My leg needs some time to recover from what you did to it."

"You think your leg's hurting?" said Maria. "There's a goose egg on my shin."

"You poor thing," said Natasha. "Do you want me to kiss it?"

"Well, since you're volunteering." Maria lifted up her pant-leg. "There it is."

Natasha kissed Maria's leg. "Does it feel better now?"

"A little," said Maria. "So, now do you want me kiss yours?"

"No." Natasha got up and threw a punch at Maria. "I'm not a baby."

Maria blocked the punch. "You sneaky little bitch."

"Like you haven't tried to pull anything like?" Natasha's next move was a roundhouse kick to Maria's ribs.

"At least I'm subtle about it." Maria caught her leg and tripped Natasha. "This is probably the fastest I've gotten you on the floor."

"What about that time in Monte Carlo?" said Natasha.

"Technically I was the one on the floor that time," said Maria.

"Yeah, but you got me on top of you rather quickly," said Natasha.

"Hey, do you want to go another round?" said Maria.

"Of course," said Natasha. "But not here. Someone might walk in on us."

"You're no fun," said Maria.

* * *

><p>Maria watched as Natasha took off her panties. "Do you always wear those to work?"<p>

"Why not?" said Natasha. "We're spies. They're kind of necessary for our job."

"So you just wear those at all times, just in case you need to seduce the guy from accounting?" said Maria.

"Would you like it if I wore a more practical pair of panties?" said Natasha.

"No," said Maria. "I'm just making an observation. Don't listen to me."

"I thought so." Natasha through her belt at Maria. "Here, the handcuffs are in the front pouch."

Maria proceeded to cuff Natasha to the bed. "Remember back at the academy, when we had escape from these?"

"I didn't go to the academy," said Natasha. "But yeah, we were taught how to escape from handcuffs back in Russia."

"Can you still do it?" said Maria.

"Why?" said Natasha. "Are you going to leave me cuffed to the bed?"

"No." Maria ran her hand over Natasha's ass. "At least not yet. I want to have a little fun first."

"Well take your time then," said Natasha.

Maria began sucking on Natasha's nipples. "You have nice tits. Have I ever told you that?"

"I don't think you did," said Natasha.

"Well, I'm saying it now." Maria's hands worked their way down between Natasha's legs. She placed her thumb on Natasha's clit. "Do you like this?"

"Yes," said Natasha.

"Really?" said Maria. "You don't sound that enthusiastic."

"Is this better?" said Natasha. "Yes! Oh yes!"

"It kind of sounds fake," said Maria.

"Come on," said Natasha. "You're not doing anything."

"True." Maria began rubbing her thumb on Natasha's clit. "What about now?"

"Yes!" said Natasha.

"Oh, that sounds better." Maria slid two fingers inside Natasha. "What about now?"

"Yes!" said Natasha "Oh yes!"

"Do you want more?" said Maria.

"Yes!" said Natasha. "Yes, give me more! Go faster!"

Maria shoved her breasts in Natasha's face. "First, suck my tits."

"Whatever you say," said Natasha.

Maria got goose bumps as she felt Natasha's tongue on her nipples. "I just realized something."

"What?" said Natasha with a mouthful of Maria's breast.

"This is the first time we've done this in a long time," said Maria.

"We've been busy," said Natasha. "We've had to deal with Loki's invasion and those gangsters. There's also that hostage crisis we have to take care of."

"Let's make this count then." Maria went back to fingering Natasha. She smiled as Natasha squirmed underneath her. "Say my name."

"Oh my god!" said Natasha.

"No need to call me god," said Maria. "Maria works just fine."

"Oh my god!" Natasha came. "Oh my god! That was...I can't think of the right word."

"Incredible," said Maria. "Spectacular, wonderful, transcendental."

"It was great," said Natasha.

"Just great," said Maria.

"Yeah," said Natasha. "You were so good that you scrambled my brains."

"I don't think I've ever done that before," said Maria.

"Hey, can you get me out of these handcuffs?" said Natasha.

"Maybe," said Maria.

"Are you just going to leave me here?" said Natasha.

"No," said Maria. "It's my turn to be cuffed to the bed and I don't want to miss it."

"So are you going to help me out?" said Natasha.

"No," said Maria.

"Why?" said Natasha.

"I want to see if you can still get out of them," said Maria.

"Okay," said Natasha. "But just so you know, I'm probably going to be really tired once I get out. I probably won't be up for another round."

"Fine." Maria helped Natasha out of the handcuffs.

Natasha pinned Maria to the bed. "Any requests?"

"Do you even need to ask?" said Maria as Natasha cuffed her to the bed. "You know what I like and you do it so well."

"Thanks," said Natasha. "I always try to please you."

"Quit stalling," said Maria.

"Whatever you say." Natasha kissed Maria's clit. Maria wrapped her legs around Natasha's shoulders. She could feel Natasha's tongue massaging her pussy. Maria moaned with pleasure. She used her legs to force Natasha closer. Her tongue began to move faster. Natasha's fingers then worked their way up to Maria's breasts and began playing with her nipples. Maria felt like she was going to black out. Finally, Maria came.

"So how was that?" said Natasha.

"Great," said Maria.

"Just great?" said Natasha.

"Yeah," said Maria.

"Well that's good." Natasha kissed Maria and then walked to the door.

"Hey," said Maria. "Can you help me out of these handcuffs?"

"No," said Natasha.

"Why?" said Maria.

"I'm testing you," said Natasha. "I want to see if you still remember how to get out of them."


End file.
